El departamento
by ItaroYuri
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, una joven muy linda se muda al mismo departamento donde yo vivo, convirtiéndose en mi nueva vecina. Sin pensar que "Mi nueva vecina" produzca un cambio en mis sentimientos y tengamos unos de los más apasionantes momentos de mi vida. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAA COMO LES VA XD , AQUÍ VOLVIENDO CON UN NUEVO YURI LLAMADO "El departamento" tratará de esta pareja clásica como la denominan: **SakuHina**

Así es, les traigo un **Two-shot** de esta pareja, y espero que la disfruten como yo , escribiéndoloXD

Advertencias: **Lemon y yuri** (obvio XD)

Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el fic :D

-Hola-dijo una chica

-Mucho gusto. En que la puedo ayudar señorita-respondió amablemente una secretaria.

-Me gustaría una habitación en este departamento-dijo mientras escudriñaba el lugar.

-Claro, con mucho gusto. ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

-Bien señorita Hyuga. Firme aquí por favor-mostrándole un papel con unas letras pequeñas y al final de la hoja una línea donde iba la firma.

-Claro-agarro un lapicero de la mesa de la secretaria y firmó.

-Tomé, su cuarto se encuentra en el tercer piso, puerta 2-A, aquí tiene las llaves-entregándole una llave de color dorado.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras para poder llegar al tercer piso. Al llegar al tercer piso, no fue muy difícil encontrar su puerta, solo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos metros y ahí estaba la puerta.

-Puerta 2-A-dijo Hinata mientras intentaba recordar el nombre de la puerta-Esta es.

Metió la llave en el picaporte y lo volteo. La puerta se abrió haciendo sonar un crujido. Al entrar, Hinata se puso la mano sobre la boca. El cuarto era simplemente hermoso, grande, el piso era de mármol fino donde se podía reflejar su rostro, exuberantes cuadros con dibujos exóticos y algunos bodegones, muebles grandes y de varios colores; del techo colgaban lámparas doradas que tenían formas extrañas, un televisor gigante, etc. El cuarto estaba divino.

Pero, al frente su puerta, alguien la estaba espiando, con esos ojos color jade. No paraba de mirarla, la verdad , estaba muy interesada en ella. Así es, esa, chica, era nada más ni nada menos que yo, Sakura Haruno. Sinceramente no me intereso mucho por las personas nuevas que se mudan por aquí, pero tenía cierto interés en esa chica nueva. Había algo en ella que me llamaba mucho la atención. ¿Quizás me quede embelesada de su hermosura? Me inmute. ¿Pero cómo puedo sentir estas sensaciones hacía una chica? Podrías fantasear con un hombre y todo eso pero ¿Una chica? No sé qué me pasaba. Pero decidí ser cortés (por primera vez) y darle la bienvenida a esa nueva chica. Me acerque lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que la pude ver y le saludé.

-Hola-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ah! ¡NO! ¡Un ladrón! ¡Está bien! ¡Llévate lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño, por favor!-farfullo, arrodillada en el suelo, con sus dos manos juntas, rogando piedad.

-¡No!, no soy un ladrón. Soy tu nueva vecina, Sakura Haruno-vaya que es muy asustadiza.

Al verme bien, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Separo sus manos y se paró rápidamente. Pude ver que se sonrojaba. Seguro estaba avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Lo siento mucho, vecina, no quería ofenderla así, ya sabe, sobre lo de ladrona-decía mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Jejeje, no te preocupes-le sonreí para que deje de estar inclinando su cabeza y vuelva a su posición normal. Lo hizo. Pude ver su rostro y ahora que la veo mejor, es muy linda. Tenía unos bonitos ojos de color perla como la misma luna que reflejaba pureza. Una piel tan blanca como la nieve. Y su bonito cabello azulado. Mi corazón latía fuerte, no podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Era simplemente hermosa. Estaba así por unos segundos hasta que volví a recordar porque la visite.

-Cierto, ¿eres nueva no?-¡Pero que tonta! ¡Obvio que sí!-Pues te doy la bienvenida a este departamento. Ya te lo había dicho pero mejor te lo vuelvo a repetir, soy Sakura Haruno, tu vecina, pero, si quieres, también tu amiga-dije esto último con una sonrisa-. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-¿Vecina? ¿Amiga? ¡Cielos! No pensaba tener una amiga tan pronto, pero no importa, ¡claro que quiero ser tu amiga!-dijo mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Que hermosa sonrisa tiene"-decía en mi mente. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ¿De verdad me parece linda su sonrisa? ¿Qué son estos sentimientos nuevos que fluyen dentro de mí? ¿Será amor?, no. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Seguro estoy loca.

-Bueno, ya que somos amigas, me gustaría saber más de ti. Ya sabes, de que lugar vienes, cuáles son tus gustos, esas cosas-dije.

-Claro, ¿por dónde empezar...?

Hinata me empezó a contar todo de ella. Trataba de grabarme todo lo que me decía. Pasó el tiempo y nos volvimos súper amigas. Salíamos, paseábamos, reíamos. No sé porque, pero eran los mejores momentos de mi vida. Hubo una vez que me contó que no tenía tantas amigas que digamos, debido a su timidez.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ya verás que pronto tendrás muchas amigas, pero eso, no quiere decir que tú debas cambiar. Nunca cambies, se tú misma. En mi opinión, tu eres hermosa tal como eres-Un pequeño rubor apareció en mis mejillas al decir esto último.

-Me alegra tener una amiga como tú, gracias-dijo Hinata. Pude ver en sus mejillas que también se sonrojo.

Ambas nos mirábamos fijamente. Volví a sentir que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. Se veía tan hermosa. Pero algo me llamó la atención. Ella también me miraba, pero no con una mirada normal, sino con una llena de amor ¿O es que acaso mi mente me estaba engañando?

-Oye-dijo Hinata-ahora que recuerdo, había preparado unos bocadillos para poder compartir-entorno sus ojos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro-. Los traeré ahora.

Poniendo sus dos pies en el suelo, fue a la cocina en busca de los bocadillos. Pasaron unos minutos, y al volver a ver la cocina, ella llevaba los bocadillos en una bandeja. Sin embargo, trastabilló en el suelo. Corrí lo más rápido posible para poder alcanzarla, pero, para mi mala suerte, también tropecé. Caí justo directo al rostro de Hinata, provocando que le diera un beso en los labios. Pude escuchar como la bandeja caía con todos los bocaditos, pero eso era lo menos. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ¡estaba besando a Hinata! , me inmute. Me sentí algo incomoda al principio pero luego sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Este era el mejor beso que he tenido en toda mi vida. Me quedé así por un rato, no quería que ese momento se perdiera. Entonces, era cierto. Estaba completamente enamorada de Hinata. Lamentablemente, por la falta de aire, tuve que separarme de ella. No había logrado ver su rostro, ya que, los míos estaban cerrados. Pero al verla, fue como un dolor punzante hacía mi corazón. ¡Ella estaba asustada! ¡Pude ver su rostro amilanado! Dándome a entender que lo había echado todo a perder. Me paré rápidamente del suelo y con el dolor de mi alma le dije "Lo siento...mucho" y me fui corriendo hacía mi habitación. Cerré mi puerta con llave y solo me quede llorando, porqué sentía que todo se había echado a perder.

Los días pasaban como si se tratasen de minutos. Hace mucho que no hablo con Hinata, mi corazón la extrañaba, era verdad, pero desde que vi su rostro amilanado, sentía con que todas las esperanzas se echaron por el retrete. Cada día estaba ensombrecida. Cada día me sentía mal. Cada día no paraba de llorar. Lo que daría por retroceder el tiempo y no haber cometido ese error. Quizás, aunque sea, mi corazón se hubiera conformado con ser su amiga...

"¡Riiiing!"

Escuche que alguien tocaba mi timbre. Ahora no estaba de humor para atender a alguien. A veces los vecinos me llaman para que les ayude a atrapar a su mascota. O a veces para que niñera de sus hijos, y otras cosas más. Pero en este momento, no tenía ganas de ayudar a alguien. Abrí lentamente la puerta, donde se podía ver una pequeña porción de mi rostro.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte con una voz baja.

-Soy yo Sakura.

Esa voz ya la había oído antes. Levanté mi rostro para poder verla mejor, y acerté. Era, Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?-pregunté incrédula.

-Puedo pasar, por favor.

-Claro-abrí mi puerta completamente para que Hinata logré pasar. Ella se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba en la sala principal y me esperó, hasta que yo me sentará. Al sentarme, pincho su vista en mí. Trataba de intuir que emoción reflejaba ese rostro, pero no detecte nada.

-Hay algo que quiero conversar, sobre lo que pasó anteriormente...

-¡Lo sé!, Fue el beso ¿Verdad? Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, no debí hacerlo, lo siento. Pero por favor, al menos permíteme seguir siendo tu amiga, me conformaré con eso, de veras.

Pero, luego de decir estas palabras, me sorprendí por lo que Hinata acaba de hacer. Hizo un ademán para que se lanzase hacía mí y caiga en mis rodillas, a continuación, agarró mi rostro y lo acerco a sus labios para que yo la pudiera besar. No me esperaba esa reacción de ella. Luego de unos minutos del beso, ella continuó hablando:

-Sakura, me interpretaste mal. Desde el día que me diste ese besó, no he parado de pensar en ti. No debí poner ese rostro asustadizo, traté de detenerte, pero, tú, ya habías entrado a tu habitación, Intente llamarte, pero escuche que estabas hipando, creyendo que había malogrado el momento. ¡Pero mírame! Al fin estoy aquí diciéndote la verdad Hinata. Y la verdad es que te amo. Te amo. Nunca quiero separarme de ti.

-Hinata-musité. Incrédula, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, pero esta era de felicidad. El de saber que la chica que tanto amé correspondía mis sentimientos. Nos volvimos a besar, apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas exploraban toda nuestra cavidad bucal. Terminando el besó, Hinata exclamó:

-Hazme tuya.

La tomé de las piernas y la llevé a mi cuarto.

 **jejeje, creo que se quedaron con las ganas de ver más XD , no se preocupen, les traeré el próximo u último capítulo de este fic en un día o algunos días quizás (depende del tiempo U.U) bueno, nos vemos XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Volví XD , y aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic. Es algo corto U.U pero es un buen capítulo. Gracias por leer :D

Solo bastó unos segundos llegar a mi cuarto. No estaba tan lejos que digamos. Llegamos a mi cama y nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente. Sus labios tenían un sabor muy dulce, que me enloquecía. Empecé a acariciar todo su cuerpo. Ella acariciaba mi mejilla. Nos separamos, yo empecé a quitarle la camisa, pude ver que llevaba un brasier que tapaba sus enormes pechos.

-Eres hermosa, Hinata-musité. Luego la volví a besar mientras le quitaba el sostén. Al quitárselo, empecé a meter mi boca su pecho derecho y a lamerlo con mi lengua, mientras con mi otra mano, le apretaba el pecho izquierdo. Hinata empezó a gemir fuertemente.

-Sí...Sí...sigue así Sakura, me encanta-decía ella completamente excitada. Luego de lamer su pecho derecho, me pasé para el otro pecho y lo empecé a lamer, ahora mi mano apretaba su pecho derecho. Amaba lamer su voluptuosidad, Hinata era exquisita.

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo ella, tomándome del rostro y besándome, con una voz pervertida. Me quitó mi camisa, y arrancó mi sostén, e hizo un ademán para lamer mis pechos. De mi boca emanaban unos gemidos fuertes. Sí que sabía lamer bien ¿Eh? Nos separamos, nos bajamos nuestros pantalones y quedamos en ropa interior. Ella bajo la mía, yo solo miraba, luego me senté en mi cama, y ella empezó a lamer mi clítoris. ¡Rayos! Esto era completamente excitante. Amaba a Hinata. Sentía como su lengua lamía toda mi vagina.

-Sí...Sí...continua Hinata, me encanta cuando haces eso ¡Ah!-gemía.

Cambiamos de posición. Ahora ella se sentó en la cama y yo lamía toda su vagina. No quería dejar ningún espacio sin lamer, me encantaba lamerla, sentía su sabor, solo escuchaba los gemidos de Hinata, que al parecer, también estaba excitada. Me volví hacia su rostro para besarla más apasionadamente. A continuación, la tome de las piernas, y la puse contra el muro, acerque mi vagina hacia la suya y la empecé a frotar. El roce de nuestras clítoris se sentía tan rico. A cada minuto, nos frotábamos vertiginosamente.

-Eres...eres...grandiosa Sakura, que rico ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-gemía fuertemente. La tomé del rostro e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Besarla mientras frotábamos nuestras clítoris se sentía tan bien. Sentía que faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo. La volví a tomar de las piernas y la puse en mi cama, abrimos las piernas y seguimos frotándonos nuestras vaginas.

-Hi...Hi...Hinata, falta poco-musité.

-S...sí...creo que ya voy a llegar al...¡Ah!

-¡Hinata!

-¡Sakura!

Terminamos en un rico y excitante orgasmo, antes de humedecernos. Fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había tenido en toda mi vida. Ambas terminamos tiradas en la cama, jadeando de la excitación.

-Hinata, este fue el mejor momento de mi vida, te amo, nunca me quiero separar de ti.

-Yo tampoco me quiero separa de ti, mi linda pelirosa.

Nos dimos nuestro último besó de amor y nos quedamos recostadas en la cama, disfrutando del gran momento que tuvimos.

 **Lo sé, corto U.U pero espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme un comentario. Nos vemos, adiós ^_^**


End file.
